Peter Karakter Sjabloon Test
} | Deze pagina lijkt in naam en/of onderwep sterk op andere pagina's. Kijk ook op } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} voor een complete lijst met de onderlinge, vaak kleine, verschillen. }} } | } | }} }|center| } | } | }} } | } | Gallerij | Gallerij }} }} Echte naam } | } | Onbekend }} } | Huidige Aliassen } }} } | Aliassen } }} } | Identiteit } }} } | Karakter } }} } | Affiniteit } }} } | Familie } }} } | Universum } }} } | Operatiebasis } }} } | } } }} } | Uiterlijke kenmerken Geslacht } }} } } | Lengte } | } }} } | } }} }} } } | Gewicht } | } }} } | } }} }} } } | Ogen } | } }} } | } }} }} } } | Haar } | } }} } | } }} }} } | Bijzonderheden } }} } | Status Nationaliteit } }} } | Echtelijke staat } }} } | Beroep } }} } | Opleiding } }} } | Herkomst Herkomst } }} } | Geboorteplaats } }} } | Plaats van overlijden } }} } | Bedacht door } }} } } | Eerste optreden VS } | Laatste optreden VS }} } | } | Onbekend }} } | } }} }} } } | Eerste optreden NL } | Laatste optreden NL }} } | } | Onbekend }} } | } }} }} Eerste optreden } | Laatste optreden }} } | } | Onbekend }} } | } }} } } | } | Geschiedenis van het karakter is onbekend. }} } * Optredens van (Chronologisch) * Optredens van (Niet chronologisch) * Karakter gallerij: * Fan-Art Gallerij: * Quotations van ---- Usage Altijd aanwezige velden | Echtenaam = ECHTE NAAM | Huidige aliassen = HUIDIGE ALIASSEN | Eerste optreden = EERSTE OPTREDEN | GeschiedenisTekst = GESCHIEDENIS / BIOGRAFIE | Superkrachten = SUPERKRACHTEN | Vaardigheden = VAARDIGHEDEN | Spierkracht = SPIERKRACHT | Beperkingen = BEPERKINGEN | Uitrusting = UITRUSTING | Transportmiddelen = TRANSPORTMIDDELEN | Wapens = WAPENS | Notities = NOTITIES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS EN REFERENTIES Optionele velden | Afbeelding = FILENAAM | Verschillen1 = VERSCHILLENS | Aliassen = ALIASSEN | Identiteit = GEHEIM OF BEKEND | Karakter = GOED, NEUTRAAL OF SLECHT | Affiniteit = AFFINITEIT | Familieleden = FAMILIELEDEN | Universum = UNIVERSUM / REALITEIT | Operatiebasis = OPERATIEBASIS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Geslacht = MANNELIJK, VROUWELIJK, ANDERS | Lengte = LENGTE | Lengte2 = LENGTE2 | Gewicht = GEWICHT | Gewicht2 = GEWICHT2 | Ogen = KLEUR OGEN | Ogen2 = KLEUR OGEN2 | Haar = KLEUR HAAR | Haar2 = KLEUR HAAR2 | Bijzonderheden = BIJZONDERHEDEN | Nationaliteit = LAND OF NATIONALITEIT | Echtelijke staat = ECHTELIJKE STAAT | Beroep = BEROEP | Opleiding = OPLEIDING | Herkomst = HERKOMST VAN KRACHTEN / AARDIGHEDEN | Geboorteplaats = GEBOORTEPLAATS | Plaats van overlijden = PLAATS VAN OVERLIJDEN | Bedacht door = BEDACHT DOOR | Laatste = LAATSTE OPTREDEN | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Titel = DEFAULT : PAGINA NAAM | Afbeelding = DEFAULT : 200 | Afbeelding = DEFAULT : NAAM AFBEELDING | Gallerij = DEFAULT : PAGINANAAM/GALLERIJ | GeschiedenisHeader = DEFAULT : Geschiedenis | SuperkrachtenHeader = DEFAULT : Krachten en vaardigheden | Hulpmiddelen Header = DEFAULT : Hulpmiddelen | NotitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Notities | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | KijkooknaarHeader = DEFAULT : Kijk ook naar | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links en referenties Empty Syntax (Standaard Opties) Note * The 'Characteristics', 'Status' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Gender'', 'Citizenship' and 'Origin', respectively. Categorie:Karakters __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__ } | Category: }e Identiteit }} } | Category: } }} } | Category: }e Karakters }} } | Category: Ogen } }} } | Category: } Haar }} } | Category: } Nationaliteit }} } | Category: Karakter }e}} } | Category: Karakter } }}